To The Sky
by Aisuru Koto
Summary: Sakura Haruno has always thought her life style was normal with her mother, step-father, and her two best friends. After moving in with her father and his family, she soon realizes just how much her life has changed. From making new friends and enemies just on her first day, Sakura kinda wishes she never left her hometown. (AN: SORRY IF THE SUMMARY SUCKS. Please read though? c:)
1. Chapter 1

Hey readers! So this is my first story on here.. kinda lol. So I had written a short story for my English class my junior year and decided to continue it. And plus I got bored lol.. Anyways hope you like the story c:

* * *

I grabbed my bag from the computer chair and threw it over my shoulder. I glanced around the nearly empty room that I once called my bedroom for the last ten years. Only a twin bed with green and blue bedding and an old brown desk remain. I found myself faintly smiling as memories flooded through my head. I definitely will miss my room.

"You're taking quite a long time for someone who's been packed since last week."

I jumped. Looking over my shoulder, I saw my mom giving me that kind smile of hers. I laughed, "Sorry. I didn't mean to take forever."

She looked over my shoulder and said, "It sure is going to be quiet around here once you leave."

I looked at her. Her magenta hair in a loose ponytail. Something she hardly does. "Are you sure you're okay with me moving in with dad? I don't want you to feel alone in this big house."

Mom laughed. "Don't be ridiculous, Hun. You haven't seen him in quite a while. And this is your choice; you're the one who even came up with the idea."

I laughed and gave her a smile, "I know, I guess I'm a little nervous. I wonder who is going to take care Yuki once I'm gone."

"I can take care of myself! I'm not a little kid anymore!"

Mom and I turned around to find my eight year old half-brother standing with his hands folded across his chest. His dark blue eyes glaring right at me. I smirked and walked up to him, ruffling his brown hair. "You silly boy, you're only eight. There's no way Mom is going to let you stay home all by yourself in this big house."

He moved his head away from my hand. "I am too big enough! I haven't used a night light since I turned six, for your information."

I chuckled. "That is a big move on your part there, little mister. Except you still can't sleep without your stuffed dog, Mr. Wolfykins. So therefore, you are still a little child and cannot be left alone until further notice."

He turned red with anger and was about to reply when Mom stepped in. "Alright you two, enough. Sakura, stop teasing your little brother. And Yuki, you are still young and will need a babysitter. No matter what you say will not change my mind."

Yuki looked up at Mom and gave her his best puppy-dog look, and for a moment Mom almost changed her mind, but a second thought later she shook her head. I rolled my eyes; he always uses that look to get what he wants, and most of the time it actually works. Yuki can be such a spoiled brat sometimes.

"Anyways, Sakura we should get going before traffic can get worse. Grab anything else that you're going to need and let's get going." Mom gave Yuki a quick kiss on the head and went straight towards the stairs. I looked around my bedroom once more, looking for anything that I might have missed. Seeing nothing that seemed important, I grabbed my iPhone off the desk and put it in my back pocket and closed the door before following Yuki down the stairs.

Next thing I knew once I stepped down from the last step, I was tackled into a big bear hug. "OH MY GOD SAKURA! Don't leave me!" I blinked once, wondering what just happened. "Why are you leaving me? You can't leave! What about Senior Ball? We're supposed to go together as each other's dates!" I blinked once more, having a confused look on my face until I saw Nate, my best guy friend, standing in front of me with his signature goofy grin on his face.

_'If that's Nate over there, then that means..!' _ "Kimiko!" I hugged her back just as tightly. It must have been at least a minute before we let go of each other, her smiling at me like a little kid who just walked into Toy'R'Us for the first time. "What are you doing here? And you too, Nate! I thought you guys were busy..."

Nate walked toward me and patted my head, "We are, but we couldn't say 'Good-bye' to our best friend through the phone. That's just not right."

Kimiko nodded. "We just _had _to see you one last time before you left for good."

I giggled, "I'm not leaving forever, you guys. And it's not like I'm not gonna come back and visit," Kimiko frowned and I laughed. "'Cause I am coming to visit after I'm settled in. I promise."

Nate laughed and wrapped his arm around my waist and I blushed. Kimiko saw this and winked at me; I stuck my tongue out at her and she laughed. Nate looked between her and me with an amused yet confused look on his face. "Am I missing something here?"

"Nope. You know how Sakura and I are!" Kimiko winked once more and I couldn't help but laugh. "If you don't mind, but I need to talk to her for a sec. Alone."

Nate shrugged and walked into the kitchen, leaving me alone with Kimiko. I gulped, knowing what she wanted to talk about. "So.. What do you wanna talk about?"

"You know damn well what I want to talk about." She smiled, "I just don't see why you can't tell him about how you feel. I mean it's kinda obvious."

I sighed. Kimiko may be right on some things, but this isn't one of them. "Okay, so I still have feelings for him. But it doesn't change a thing, Kimiko. I need to move on, especially since I'm moving. Besides, you know how things turned out in freshmen year when we actually started dating."

She folded her arms across her chest, "I know how things turned out. You shouldn't have broken up with him just because I liked him at the time. You didn't know and I'm not holding you responsible for that. Why can't you move past that? I'm over him now," She threw her arms up. "I've been over him!"

I placed my hands in front of me, trying to calm her down. "Relax, Kimiko. I just don't want to risk our friendship again." I smirked. "And you are so not over him!"

She blushed, red as a tomato to be exact. "I-I am too! Why w-would you t-think that I'm n-not?"

I gave her one of my mischievous smiles. "For one, you're blushing. And I mean _really_ blushing. And two? You were stuttering just a second ago. So don't tell me you don't."

She looked down at her peach colored flats, "Is it that obvious?"

I smiled softly, "Not _that_ obvious. I'm your best friend. So of course I'd know!"

She laughed and looked up, opening her arms wide. I grinned and hugged her. "What am I gonna do once you leave? And what about Senior Ball?! You promised to be my date!"

I let go of her and laughed, "Go with Nate. I'm sure he won't mind. Plus, I think he likes you, too."

"Yeah, right! What boy would like me? I mean hello!"

I looked at her, from her long black hair, Chinese bangs framing her round face, to her white button-up shirt and faded gray jeans. "You're really pretty. I don't see why you would think that. Plus, Nate likes a girl who knows how to have fun!" I winked at her.

"But not me! He's never liked me, why would you think he likes me now?"

"I can just tell."

Right after I said that, Nate and my step-dad came walking out of the kitchen and into the den. My step-dad gave Kimiko a quick nod and a smile before he stopped right next to me. "Almost ready? Your mom is just about ready to leave."

I nodded, but before I could say anything, Nate said, "Just give us another minute to say good-bye, Mr. Tanaka. We'll escort her out ourselves."

My step-dad gave me a questioning look. I shrugged. "I'll be out there soon, Hiroshi. Just tell Mom to wait a little longer."

He nodded and left. Nate looked at me, then at Kimiko, and then back at me. "So what did you guys talk about?"

Kimiko and I looked at each other and I saw her blush, and I laughed. "Girl stuff. We were talking about girl stuff."

Nate was about to speak when Kimiko interrupted, "I think we should get April outside now. We've held her back long enough"

Nate nodded and grinned, looking at me. "Well?"

"Well what?" I asked confused.

He rolled his eyes, "Don't I get a good-bye hug? Kimiko got one."

"Of course you do!" I giggled while giving him a hug. He held onto me tight, like it was our last good-bye forever. I gave him a tight squeeze and a kiss on the check, a 'Thank you' kind of kiss. He looked down at me with a smile on his face, but confusion showed in his sea-green eyes. "Just a 'Thank you' gift to well… Thank you, of course! For being there for me when I needed you the most."

He gave me a smile and squeezed me before letting go. I turned to Kimiko and hugged her just as tightly as the first hug I gave her. After a few good seconds, we let go of each other and smiled. I turned around and made my way to the front door with my childhood best friends right behind me.

"There you are! Took you long enough." Mom said right when I walked outside.

"Sorry, again! I couldn't leave without saying a proper good-bye to Nate and Kimiko."

Mom gave me a smile and looked toward Nate and Kimiko, "I'll make sure she comes and visit real soon! There's no way I'm letting her father keep her all to himself."

Nate and Kimiko laughed while I rolled my eyes, right before I was about to put my bag in the car I felt something poking my left leg. Looking over my shoulder I saw Yuki looking up at me with a frown on his face. I threw my bag into the car and gave him a hug. Knowing he was going to miss me just as much as I was going to miss him. I pulled back almost a minute later. "Take care of yourself, okay? You're going to be the only child here so you better help Mom with the house work."

"I know, I know!" He gave me a small smile, "I'll see you real soon, right?"

I nodded at him while giving him a smile. "I promise."

He held out his right hand, his four finger bent and his pinky sticking straight out. I grinned and entwined my pinky with his. A promise that will never be broken. "Promise." We whispered together.

"Now what about me?"

I turned around to where the voice came from. Hiroshi was standing beside Mom with a grin on his face. I let go of Yuki's hand and went to hug my step-dad. He let go of me after a quick, tight squeeze and patted my head. "I'll be seeing you real soon. Take care, darling." I nodded.

Mom cleared her throat. "Well we better get on the road, Honey. I'm sure your father is staring at that door just waiting for you to come through it any minute."

Everyone laughed. "Alright, I'll see you later, guys!"

Hiroshi, Yuki, Nate, and Kimiko waved when Mom started the car and drove out of the drive way. I looked at the side rear view mirror and watched my family and friends get smaller and smaller by the seconds. I smiled softly, thinking about the good times I had with them.

"Are you happy that you're going to see your dad after all these years?"

I looked at Mom, "It hasn't been that long, maybe about two years, but yeah I am kind of excited. And nervous, too."

Mom laughed, "It'll be alright. Your father and Emily are very excited to have you live with them for the last year of high school."

"I'm just wondering why I'm transferring during the middle of the school year. Why couldn't I have moved before summer ended? You know how awkward it is to be the new student during mid-school year?"

Moms thought for a minute and shock her head. "No, I don't know what it's like. But you're going to Emily's son and daughter… What are their names again?"

I giggled, "Jon and Amy. I heard they're not the sweetest of kids to be greeted by."

"But they're your step-siblings, I'm sure they'll be nice."

I shrugged, "Maybe." I turned on the radio and flipped through station after station until settling with a random one. _'To The Sky'_ by Owl City had just started playing after I brought my hand back to my lap. I smiled and rested my head against the window. I thought about the seventeen years of my life spent in Tokyo, Japan. _'I'm already missing home.'_ Moving to Konoha and starting a new life with my dad and his family was a big decision I've ever made.

_'A new journey awaits me. A big one, too.'_

I closed my eyes slowly, listening to the rhythm of the song. Slowly I found myself drifting off to sleep. The only thing I paid attention to were the last few lines of the song before I fell into a dreamless state.

"_Chase your dreams, and remember me, sweet bravery  
'Cause after all those wings will take you up so high_

_So bid the forest floor goodbye  
As you race the wind and take to the sky  
You take to the sky  
(You take to the sky)_

_You take to the sky"_

* * *

Yay! The first chapter is done and you made it! Hehe sorry I got a bit excited ^-^ I really hoped you enjoyed it! The second chapter will be up real soon!


	2. Chapter 2

Yay chapter two is up! :D You guys are probably wondering how this was up so fast lol.. I had it done already :) I'm pretty sure you guys may notice this real soon, but I got pretty lazy about half way through the chapter near the ending.. Sorry! Anyways, on to the story!

* * *

"Wow…" I whispered, "Do you see what I'm seeing?" I looked at my mom from the passenger seat. Her expression just similar to mine as she pulled on to a pathway leading to my new home. As she kept driving, a house came into view that was made out of bricks that stood tall and confident on the spacious and green grounds. Looking from side to side, I couldn't really see much through the thick trees that surrounded us. As Mom slowly stopped the car in front of the two-door garage, all I could do was stare in awe at the huge house.

Unbuckling my seat-belt and stepping out of Mom's light blue Honda Accord 2010 Coupe, I looked up at the ginormous house. Okay, maybe ginormous was exaggerating a little bit. _'The only best way to describe it is more like a baby mansion.' _ The house reminded me of a really small castle-like house in front with its gray bricks stretching across the massive ground. Tall windows decorating the main entrance and a light brown stone path leading up to a dark oak double door with glass windows built in them. Little bush shrubs surrounding the front of the house as well. Green grass stretching along the beautiful house from the front and back, almost looking like it could go on for miles. A few oak trees also surrounding around the house here and there.

Ironically, I shouldn't be surprised seeing this beautiful gray brick two-story home in front of me considering my dad owns a well-known major corporation in America, but this house is just really nice! As I kept staring at the house, Mom came around the car and stood next to me. "Well isn't this a nice home." She sighed dreamily. Mom has always loved homes similar to this one, she just never saw herself living in one, but then again the house she and Steven bought together was pretty big and spacious as well.

Before I could say anything, the front door suddenly swung open and a Golden Labrador puppy came running out and straight towards me. It was really cute how it was running because its paws were a little too big for it so it was floppy. It reminded me of a bunny! I knelt down just before the puppy reached me and I held out my arms, the Labrador barked in happiness when it jumped into my arms. "Isn't she a cutie?"

I looked up to see my dad walking down the pathway. His hazel eyes shining bright from the sun and his brown hair slightly spiked from gel. "Dad!" I smiled brightly while letting go of the puppy and running up to him. He opened up his arms and closed them around me tightly once I hugged him.

"Hey there, Sweetie. It's been awhile." He said, smiling while he let go of me. "You sure have grown since the last time I saw you. You were just this tall." He held his hand just barely above his waist level.

"Oh knock it off, Dad! I was way taller than that." We both laughed. "This is a beautiful house, by the way!"

"You think so, huh? Emily loved it the second her eyes saw it as well." He grinned. "Hey Hana" He greeted Mom while walking up to her.

"Akio." She said, smiling. They quickly hugged each other. "How's Emily doing?"

"Why don't you ask her yourself? She's in the kitchen." He moved his head to the entrance.

"I think I will, but first we should get Sakura's stuff in the house." Dad nodded as Mom said this. I smiled to myself as Mom helped Dad with some of my stuff from the back seat. Even though they're no longer together, they're still good friends and are actually one of those parents that can get along with each other and not just for the child's sake.

I felt something soft nozzle against my right leg and looked down. That cute Labrador was looking at me, wagging its tail and looking up at me with its big brown eyes. I smiled, knelt down once again, and started petting the puppy. "Why, aren't you just a cute puppy?" Suddenly, the Labrador jumped up on me, causing me to loose balance and fall on my back. "Ow…" I mumbled as I propped my elbows up so I could slightly see in front of me, until the Labrador started licking my face. I giggled and moved my head to the side, "I'm okay, I'm okay!" The Labrador stopped licking my face and I sat up, and once again, staring into those brown eyes. "Hey Dad! Whose dog is this?"

I turned my head towards him just when he said, "That's your dog, Sakura. I remembered you always wanted a Lab, so I bought you one." He smiled kindly at me.

My eyes widen. "Really? OMG! Thank you! It's so cute! What's its name?"

He laughed while he grabbed one of my bags. "'It' is a she, and I thought you should name her."

I looked at the dog in front of me, her paws on my lap as she wagged her tail, waiting to be given a name. I thought hard until I looked at her coat, it shined like gold from the sun. "Hmm, how 'bout Sunni?" I smiled, but the puppy stopped wagging her tail. _'Well I guess that's a no.' _I thought once again, remembering when the puppy came running out of the house and how she was floppy from her big paws. "Floppy?" The Labrador lightly growled, obviously she hated that name too. "Okay, okay. That name is a big no, I get it." The Lab became quite once again. For some reason, this name kept coming to mind, and I slowly smiled after thinking about it. "What about Bazil?" The puppy tilted her head to the side, as if thinking about it. She wagged her tail once again and barked; well I guess that is a yes. "Alright, it's settled! Your new name is now Bazil."

Bazil started barking and licking me, happy with her new name. "Okay, down girl!" She stopped. I slowly stood up and whipped off imaginary dirt from my clothes while Bazil sat down under a nearby tree on the grass. I smiled at her and walked over to Mom's car and grabbed the last bag from the back seat and closed the door with my hip. "I believe that's it, right?" I looked over at Mom and she nodded while walking up the steps to the main entrance.

I rolled my eyes when Dad came up to me, "We better head inside. Emily is waiting and let me tell you, she is really excited knowing that you're staying with us for your last year in high school." He gave me a big smile.

I slightly smiled in return, and headed towards the house while calling for Bazil to head inside as well. I'm also excited to be staying with my dad and Emily, but I do get a feeling that I might regret it. Wait…Did I just say that I might regret it? I shook my head, why would I regret moving in with my dad and my step-mom? They're the sweetest parents anyone could ask for!

I sighed while I stepped on the last step leading to the double oak doors and made my way inside. From there, all I could see was a massive entrance with stairs to the top floor right in the middle, an entrance to the left that I'm assuming must lead to the den, an entrance to the right that is leading to the kitchen, and further down the hallway there are two doors. Wonder what kind of rooms they could be. "Dad, what are those two rooms?"

Dad looked in the direction where I pointed and he smiled. "The door that's straight ahead is a bathroom and that door," he pointed towards the door that was more on the right side. "Is a mini-library and office. It's also where I do my work at."

I made an "O" shape with my mouth before nodding. "Want me to show you to your new room?" Dad asked as he made his way towards the stairs. I had to jog a little before catching up to him. When we got to the top, Dad started walking towards the right leading to a little hallway, I fallowed. After a few seconds he came to a halt in front of the last door on the left. A big brown door greeted us, and I giggled when I saw what was hanging from the door. An old sign saying, "Sakura's Room!" in sky blue writing hung just a few inches above my eye level.

"You still kept that this whole time?" I asked while looking at the sign. Dad nodded before turning the knob and opened the door. Surprise took over me again as I stared at the room. I walked in and looked around, the walls a soft cream color that almost looks white when the sunlight from the windows hit the wall. A double twin bed with a plain dark oak wood bed frame lay against the far right corner with a red, red-pink, and white stripped sheets. The large rectangle pillows a solid red while the remaining small pillows, some shaped like oval or square, are striped with the colors red-pink and white.

White and red curtains surrounding the windows hung loosely to the ground and were tied with a black ribbon. Most of the furniture were also dark oak to match the bed frame, and were scattered here and there. A big, white fluffy rug lay right in the middle of the cherry wood floor in the bedroom. And right next to my bed was a huge brown dog bed that was decorated with light pink polka-dots. Looks like Bazil won't need a new bed anytime soon.

"Wow! Dad, this room is really cool! Are you sure this is my room?" I raised a brown eyebrow while looking at him. There was no way this could be my room, I'm really not used to rooms this big honestly.

Dad nodded, "Of course it is. Emily and I worked really hard in here. So you really like it?"

"Yeah, I do! It's really amazing, but you and Emily didn't have to put much effort into the room."

"Why not? We wanted to." He smiled while looking at me. I smiled and nodded at him before I walked into my new room to put down my stuff on the bed. I was about to unzip one of my bags when Dad called out to me. "Sakura, don't unpack now. Do it later, let's go down stairs and see what your mom and Emily are doing. I bet you're hungry from that long drive."

I looked over my shoulder when my stomach growled. Dad grinned and I gave a nervous laugh, I guess he was right about being hungry. I left my bags and followed Dad down stairs. On my way down, I smelt something really good. _'Do I smell…Cookies?'_ My stomach growled once again when the smell got stronger when we hit the last step and I practically ran into the kitchen.

When I entered, I saw Mom sitting a bar stool in the middle of the kitchen and Emily standing in front of her, doing something on the counter. Emily must have seen me come in because she stopped talking to Mom and smiled at me. "Hey there, Sakura! There you are, your mom and I were just talking about you. How are you?" Her light blue eyes shining even more when I smiled back.

"I'm actually hungry! Did I smell cookies when I was coming down the stairs?" I asked while sitting down on the other bar stool next to Mom. Emily nodded while Mom laughed and I looked at her. "What's so funny?"

"You're always hungry, darling." She smiled and I looked at her with my emerald eyes before rolling my eyes and looking at Emily. She tossed her golden blonde hair over her shoulder and smiled at me once more before a ding was heard. I looked over her shoulder and saw that the cookies were done.

Emily turned around and walked over to the oven while putting on an oven mitt and grabbed the tray of cookies. "Do you know what kind I made?" She asked when she turned back around and looked at me. I shook my head, looking at the tray of cookies in her hand. She laughed at my face expression. "It's your favorite! Peanut Butter Cookies with extra nuts."

My eyes widen when she said that. "Really? Ohmigod thanks!" I gave her one of my biggest smiles before grabbing a cookie.

Emily's eyes went wide once I grabbed one. "W-wait, Sakura! Be car-"

I bit down on the cookie and started chewing. My eyes widen and I grabbed Mom's water bottle and drank almost half of what was in there. "HOT! Are you trying to kill me, Emily? Why didn't you warn me?"

Emily and Mom stared at me for a second before Emily spoke, "I did, but you just rushed the cookie into your mouth before I could finish."

"You should know that cookies are always hot once they come out of the oven, Sakura." Mom said while giving me a worried look. "Are you alright?"

I stuck my tongue out to let it cool and nodded. Both of them laughed before they started to talk about something. Once my tongue felt better and the cookies were cool enough, I grabbed a few and started eating one. I was in heaven enjoying my cookie when I heard someone come in.

"Mom, I'm home!" I turned around and saw a teenage girl walk closer to the counter. I saw that her blonde hair was pulled up in a high pony-tail and she was breathing a little hard. She must have been out running or something. She must have noticed me staring directly at her because her green-blue eyes landed on me and glared at me for a brief second before looking at Emily. I blinked a few times before turning back to my cookie.

That must be Amy, Emily's daughter. It had been awhile since the last time I saw her back at Dad's family reunion. She looked a little different back then, but I guess it's because we're both teenagers and not little kids anymore. From that glare she sent me just now, I get the feeling that she really doesn't like me. Don't ask me why because I don't even have a clue.

Emily smiled at the girl, "Welcome home, Amy. How was practice?" Amy just shrugged and grabbed a cookie. I sent her a small glare, before taking a sip of Mom's water I had stolen only moments ago.

"It was fine. We learned a new dance today. Oh! Sasuke talked to me! Can you believe it?" She smiled. I swear I saw hearts as her eyes for a second.

Emily nodded, only paying attention to half of what Amy had said. "That's good, dear."

Amy looked at her mom before taking a bit of the cookie. She gave it a weird look before shrugging and continued eating it. I looked at her and shook my head; don't tell me she doesn't like Peanut Butter Cookies?

"So who's Sasuke?" I asked her while eating my second cookie. I guess it was a bad question to ask because she stopped eating her cookie and looked at me, almost looking like she wanted to glare at me once again.

"Sasuke is on the baseball team. He's really awesome and sweet. Not to mention that he's really gorgeous. And he's someone who probably won't even talk to you." She spat.

I looked at her, kind of shocked that she was rude to me. Emily looked really embarrassed and angry. "Amy! Don't talk to your step-sister like that. That's very disrespectful."

Amy's eyes widen, obviously surprised that her mom had scolded her. She turned towards me and mumbled an apology before heading out of the kitchen. I watched her leave before looking at Emily, who still looked embarrassed. "I'm so sorry about that, April. Amy has been acting strangely ever since she found out that you were moving in with us."

I shrugged and went back to my second cookie. "It's alright."

There was an awkward silence between Emily and me when Mom cleared her throat. "Well it looks like I should be leaving right now. It is a pretty long drive back to Tokyo."

Emily looked at Mom with a sad look on her face. "Do you have to leave now? You only got here a few minutes ago. You should stay."

I looked between Emily and Mom, secretly hoping she would agree to Emily's invitation to stay a little longer. I really didn't want her to leave after what just happened between Amy and me. Mom gave Emily a slight smile before standing up and grabbing her purse. "I'm sorry, but I must really be going." She looked at me before giving me a quick hug and kiss on the forehead. "I'll call you tomorrow after you get settled in."

I gave her a smile and tried to hold back my tears. I honestly did not want to say good-bye to Mom. I knew she was trying to hold back hers from how she was slightly shaking. She cleared her throat once again and straightened up after giving me one last kiss. "Bye you two, see you later." She walked out of the kitchen and out the front door.

From the kitchen window, I saw her get into her car and drive off. I kept staring at the back of her car until I couldn't see it anymore due to the trees that surrounded the path way. I sighed and stood up once I finished my second cookie. "I'm heading up to my room. Just come and get me when dinner's about ready, okay?" I told Emily.

She smiled at me and nodded, "Alright. We're having pasta tonight, is that fine with you?"

I smiled at her, "It's actually one of my favorite meals."

"Alright then! I'll make it extra special then." She laughed and went towards the sink to wash a few dishes. I watched her for a few seconds before heading towards the stairs with Bazil right behind me. Once I stepped into my room, I sat down on an apple colored beanbag and threw my head in my hands. I was physically and emotionally exhausted from today.

Bazil came up to me and put her two front paws on my legs and barked. I looked at her through my fingers and smiled. I picked her up, putted her in my lap and started petting her. She wagged her tail and nuzzled her nose against my stomach and I laughed. "You are so cute, Bazil. I'm glad I have you here with me."

She looked at me with those big brown eyes of hers and barked, understanding how I felt. I smiled at her and petted her once more before letting her go, I stood up and went to one of my bags and pulled out my white laptop. I sat down on the floor again my bed and turned it on.

Once it was fully loaded, I went to "My Computer" and clicked on the pictures icon. A file popped up and over one hundred pictures loaded within a minute. The pictures were of my two best friends and my family back at Long Beach. I clicked on a random picture and waited it to load. I laughed when I saw a picture of Nate, Kimiko, and me all standing next to each other with goofy smiles on our faces and all messy. It was back on my sixteenth birthday when Nate had grabbed a big chunk of cake and threw it at me, landing right on my face and ended up messing up my perfect outfit that Kimiko worked hard on putting together. She was pretty mad at Nate for that, but got him back, twice, not only with a big slice of cake, but also a huge bowl of ice cream. After that, a food fight with my birthday cake broke out, getting all of us all sticky and frosted. That was a really fun day.

I went to the next picture and smiled. It was a vacation picture of Mom, Hiroshi, Yuki, and me. We had flown to America and went to Disneyland for about two weeks over summer break last year and it was one of the best vacations I've ever been on. I looked at the picture and saw Yuki standing next to me with his Mickey Mouse hat on and that goofy smile of his. I was wearing my goofy hat and made a weird face with Hiroshi while Mom just simply smiled, enjoying her time with the family.

I kept looking through most of the pictures before I felt something wet on my hand. I looked at it and noticed it was a tear drop, I honestly didn't know I had been crying when I was looking through my pictures. I had known from the start that I was going to miss my family and friends, but I didn't expect to miss them so much to the point that I was going to cry. I slowly forced myself to calm down and closed my laptop and started to unpack my bags.

I'm happy that I moved in with Dad because it had been a long time since I last seen him. It's one of the reasons why I had made the decision in the first place; I just hope that my new life here in Konoha will be worth it.

I heard a knock at my door, when I went towards the door it opened and I saw a tall buy stand right in front of me. He's brown hair stopping a few inches from his dark green eyes, he smirked at me. "Hey there, little sister! Remember me?"

I rolled my eyes. "Yes Jon, I do. What are you doing in my room?"

He's smirked widen and he leaned on the door frame. "I just came here to see my favorite step-sister since it's been awhile. How have you been?"

"I'm fine, thanks for asking."

Jon shook his head and pushed himself off the door frame. "Just letting you know that dinner is about ready." After that was said, he left. I watched him leave before I left my room.

After diner was over, I had helped Emily and Dad clean up while Amy and Jon were somewhere else. When that was done, I made my way up the stairs and took a shower to help me relax. On my way back to my room, I ran into Chad by accident. He looked at me and gave me a smirk. "You look good in that." I looked down at my pale baby blue robe and rolled my eyes.

"Thanks." I said trying to move out of his way. He put an arm in front of me, blocking my path. I looked at him, a little nervous and bit my lip. He just gave me a weird look for a moment before smirking and putting down his arm. He gave me a wink and went towards him room. I looked behind me when he left and let out a breath. That was a weird moment, ever.

I went into my room and changed into black basketball shorts and a white T-shirt before brushing out my pink hair. I gave Bazil a pat on her head while she was sleeping and made my way over to my bed. Finally getting comfortable, I slowly fell asleep thinking about how my first day of school was going to be.

* * *

Hope you guys liked it! Sorry for some misspelling if there was any! I assure you chapter three will be on its way maybe in a week or so? Could be earlier lol now with school coming to an end and graduation just a few days away, I'm pretty busy.. D:

Anyways, leave a comment or review or a rate! Whatever you feel like. :D

~_Aisuru koto_


	3. Author's Note

Hey everyone! Koto here! Okay sooo I'm not sure how many of you guys actually have read my story or have been waiting for me to update, and now that I think about it, I probably got your hopes up lol.

Okay I'm getting to the point. I'm like half way done with chapter 3. And I'm hoping that it will be done and up sometime next week. I'm about to start my first year in college in like three weeks and I just got done with a four week college program for that school and this was like my first week off since high school ended. So I'm going to try and finish this chapter soon while also juggling church activities I'm helping out lol xP

Okay so busy summer for me, sorta. So I'm about done here so I can get back to working on the story.

Thanks for being patient!

~Aisuru Koto


End file.
